A problem associated with fishing reels is the tangling of fishing line. Fishing reels have a centrally disposed axle upon which a spool of fishing line rotates. As the fishing line is rapidly rewound onto or unravelled from a fishing reel, excess fishing line can be come tangled in the axle of the fishing reel, rendering it inoperable.